A Bad day for Ron
by marsetta
Summary: Ron was taken to be tortured What happened? graphic torture and rape.
1. Ron

**Hello this is the last entry I made for the contest I don't think you would like to read it is bad.**

_**Edit:8/2/13**_

_**Hi this has now been Betaed. By DREAMSandLOVE and Loony-1995. Thank You!**_

**POV THIRD PERSON**

Ron was sitting by the lake, deep in thought, when he heard footsteps.

He didn't think much of them so he continued to stare.

That was the last thing he saw as something smashed into the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

**POV RON**

I woke up in pain. My wrists were being held in place above my head by something cold.

I couldn't hear anything at first, then I heard a door open and footsteps, then voices.

"What makes you think that he will help me with my cause?" A raspy voice said as they made their way toward me.

"He is easily manipulated, of course, he is a Weasley." A second voice sneered when he said my last name.

It sounded like one pair of footsteps stopped then both did,

"Why do you say that?" The first voice questioned.

"Well, he would do anything to protect his friends. Correct?" The second voice said then after a second or two he continued, "well if we threaten his siblings or parents then he would do as you say." He inquired.

My heart sank; it was true, I would do anything to protect my friends and family.

The footsteps continued and the door into whichever room I'm in opened.

"It seems you are awake." I would have screamed if I could, it was Voldemort himself. He was the second voice that I did he need me? "And it seems you heard our conversation." He said with a smirk. How did he know?

"So will you do as I say?" he asked. I was confusedas to what they wantedbut all I did was look at him defiantly, a glare on my face and my nails digging in my hands, drawing blood. "Answer Me!" Voldemort yelled as he raised his wand. I kept on glaring at him.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled out. I screamed at the top of my lungs. It felt like my blood was on fire and my skin was frozen to the point of shattering with the slightest touch.

As I screamed someone had entered the room. "My lord you asked for me." I was in too much pain to make out the voice. I was surprised I could make out the words. "Yes Snape. I did." He said as he stopped the curse. My body hung limply in my restraints. I could finally breathe. But when I did I heard this:

"I would like you to make an ampliaverit dolor potion for me." Voldemort said.

I did a quick translation in my head and came to the conclusion that he wanted an amplified pain potion!I was so into my thoughts I didn't hear the door close. But I did hear Voldemort say "Now where were we? Oh, yes."_Oh no._"Crucio" he said calmly. I screamed as the pain returned.

**2 hours later still in Ron's PoV**

I had stopped screaming but the pain was still there I think Voldemort had become tired. He had three guys come in with whips and knives; they first removed my shirt and then they were burning something into my back. After that they just continued the curse throwing.

After what felt like days the door opened and someone walked in. The curses stopped as the person walked up to me. His face was pale and he looked sorry for some reason. He forced my mouth open and shoved a potion bottle in, draining its contents down my throat.

I coughed trying to get rid of the nasty taste before my stomach lurched and my throat burned. Then the big guys grabbed a knife each and one grabbed the whip. The guy that gave me the potion left the room and Voldemort sat in a chair to watch as the men advanced on me.

I screamed again as a knife was plunged into my arm or that's what it felt like when I looked up the knife had only cut a shallow line into my skin, just enough to bleed and scar. Then the man continued to carve into my skin BLOOD TRAITOR was written on my arm blood was dripping onto the floor below my extended form.

The men then backed away from me and the third, that I couldn't see, snickered as a pain I had never could have imagined tore through my back. Once, twice, three times and it continued to do so over and over again.

The blood was now pouring off me and into the growing puddle underneath me. The whipping stopped and the men came back I could feel the knives carving into my skin carving words that would label me a traitor of some kind.

A particularly deep gash was made over my stomach and I could feel the blood as it collected in my belly button and then dripped out slowly down into the waist of my pants. Then without warning the men tore through my slacks and ripped them off my tortured body. _**  
**_

"He isn't half bad." One of the men stated I heard Voldemort chuckle "use him for all I care just wait for me to leave." He said as he got up from his chair and left the room.

My blood ran cold as I saw the looks on my torturers' faces. They lifted me high enough to get the chains off my wrists then they laid me down on the cold, damp and hard ground. I couldn't move. My body hurt too much.

They finished cutting off my clothes and cut into my legs phrases such as slut, whore, bitch and the like. I could feel the tears that I had been holding flow down my face as my legs were pulled apart and a knife was inserted into my entrance. _**  
**_

The knife was plunged in and out of me. The man holding the knife then removed it and put his cock into me. I screamed again as he tore through me over and over again then I heard a shuffling sound from somewhere above my head and the next thing I knew someone was shoving their dick into my mouth and thrusting down my throat. I gagged and then the last man got his wand out and pointed it at me "Crucio" he said as his friends continued despite the pain I was in, actually it felt like they got harder as my body convulsed around them. I passed out after a couple of minutes.

**Draco PoV**

I was worried. I hadn't seen my boyfriend in a couple of days. Ron was supposed to meet me here last night but he didn't make it and I ended up falling asleep. Potter and Granger had found me asleep this morning in the astronomy tower I don't know what they were doing here but they were and they did.

"Malfoy, have you seen Ron at all?" Granger asked me, a desperate sound in her voice "No. he was supposed to meet me here last night but he didn't make it." Potter looked at me suspiciously. 'Why make that face Potter? We had prefects duty last night.' I thought to myself.

"Why would he meet you here after hours?" He asked me. I couldn't help but blush a bit. I covered it up by saying "We had prefects duty, Potter." I hope that covered it but the look of repulsion on Potters face was noticeable. What surprised me was the accepting look, albeit a bit resigned, on his and Granger's face.

"Can you help us look?" Granger was cut off by a scream coming from the lake. We took off in that direction and in a few minutes made it to the lake. There was a crowd already formed of students and teachers alike. Granger had stopped to ask what happened but Potter and I kept running to the source. I had a bad feeling about it.

We stopped at the front. And what I saw there made me lean over and vomit. I wasn't the only one Potter did the same and Professor McGonagall was trying to block the children's view, some other teachers were trying to do the same.

Ronald Weasley's mangled body was lying naked covered only by a thin blanket, next to the lake. The blanket did nothing to hide the blood covering him. Madam Pomfrey was working on his more life threatening cuts.

He was breathing, so that was good, but when Madam Pomfrey moved everyone saw a cut on his face that went from his forehead and down his cheek to his chin, it was bloody and it looked like a design was cut onto his face.

I looked closer at his face and mentally clean the blood off his face.

The Dark Mark!

He had the dark mark carved into his face!

**Um well this is the updated version. I really don't know when/if I will continue this story. I have two pictures up for it on deviant art if you want to see them, I'll try to put a link up on my profile. **

**Mars**


	2. Others

**Hello! I know I had this story labeled Complete but I got some inspiration to continue it. It might go on another two or three chapters or more. So I give you Chapter 2! Thanks to Loony-1995 and DREAMSandLOVE for betaing for me! THANK YOU!**

**Please enjoy.**

**I DON"T OWN!**

Harry's PoV Right before they find Draco.

I was worried. Ron had been missing. Hermione said we should ask Malfoy, I don't know why but we looked for him.

We found Malfoy in the astronomy tower, he was asleep on a conjured bed. Hermione asked him if he had seen Ron at all, but he said he didn't. There was something in the way he said it that made me think something else was supposed to happen.

So I asked him "Why would Ron meet you here after hours?" I could swear I saw a blush on his face! I'm also sure Hermione saw it as well. "We had prefects' duty, Potter." Malfoy said, most likely trying to hide his blush behind anger.

Hermione asked him if he would help us look, but before he could answer there was a scream, it came from the direction of the lake. We ran toward the scream, I barely noticed as Hermione stopped to ask what happened, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I couldn't stop and neither, apparently, could Malfoy.

What I saw there made my stomach churn; I barely had enough time to move to the side before my breakfast came up. When my stomach was empty I looked up, Madam Pomfrey was asking McGonagall and Snape to get Ron onto a stretcher. Hermione joined Malfoy and I as we followed the stretcher on the way to the infirmary. Why Malfoy followed I don't know.

Madam Pomfrey's PoV

I'm lucky that I have had training, or I would have vomited along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Weasley was lying on the ground when I got there, completely naked. I summoned a thin blanket; if I summoned anything thicker it would have agitated young Mr. Weasley's wounds.

I started to heal the deeper wounds, mostly the gashes on his back. He was covered in words, words that should never be said much less be carved into one's body. No one should have to go through that. I shuddered. As I healed his back I saw something that made me sick, he was bleeding out of hisposterior. I didn't want to heal him there at that moment.

As soon as he was healed enough to move I got him onto a stretcher, with the help of Snape and McGonagall. We got him into the infirmary, followed only by his two friends and Mr. Malfoy. I quickly shooed them out of the room.

"But Madam-," I cut Miss Granger off. "I'll call you when I am finished." I told her. Both she and Mr. Potter left slowly, but Mr. Malfoy stayed a bit. "I'll call you when the others leave, OK?" I asked him. He gave me a hesitant smile before following the others out of the room. Part of my mind wondered why he had stayed, he was both a Malfoy and a Slytherin, but I had more important things to worry about.

I got to work healing him in and out. By the time I was finished it was dark outside. The other children would be asleep by now.

Ron's PoV

Ugh, my head. My face burns.

I slowly open my eyes, the light hurts. I don't let the blinding light stop me from looking around. I am in the infirmary. I wonder how long I've been out.

"You're awake." I hear coming from the end of the bed. I look and see Madam Pomfrey.

"Ho-" I choke, my throat is so dry, it burns. Madam Pomfrey hands me a cup of something. I take it cautiously; I have already been tricked by one professor. I take a sip, it's only water. I take a few more sips then hand her the cup.

I clear my throat.

"How long have I been out?" I ask her, my voice was deep and scratchy from misuse.

"Just for a few hours." By the way she said it I think it has been more than a few hours, care and worry fill her voice.

"How many?" I asked her. She looked right at me.

"Eleven hours, at least eleven since you were found. I would suggest you get some sleep Mr. Weasley." She turned and walked back to what I expect to be her own rooms.

I just sat on the bed waiting for her lights to go they did, I let my mind wander back to the 'meeting' I had with Voldemort.

Flashback Ron's PoV

I woke up in the dark, my arms were back above my head. I heard a dark chuckle. "Well it seems you have decided to join me in this meeting," Voldemort sneered. Light flooded the room, I blinked as it blinded me.

"Why am I here?" I asked, my voice breaking with nerves. Voldemort looked at me with what I assumed was a amused expression.

"I have already told you why," he said with another small chuckle. I glared at him.

"Why do you need me?" I asked him, anger filling my voice.

"Straight to the point I see," Voldemort said as he got up from his seat and walked over to me. I froze, my limbs were rigid. He used one of his hands and cupped my cheek. "I want you to kill old Dumbledore," Voldemort said in an eerily soft voice. Instead of backing down like I wanted to, I glared at him. And I did the stupidest thing I have ever done (it seemed like a good idea at the time), I spat into the mass murderer's face."I won't." I whispered.

Voldemort just looked at me, he let go of my face and cleaned the blood and spit off of his face. I thought he would kill me. He backed up and pointed his wand at me. "Crucio." And once again the pain was too much, I screamed.

After a few minutes he stopped. He lowered his wand and walked back up to my hanging form.

"Now that was not nice at all," he growled. "Next time I won't go easy on you," I flinched away as he raised his hand, expecting a hard slap, but it once again cupped my face. "Now if you want to see your family alive at the end of the war, you will do as I say." I couldn't help but whimper as his long nails dug into my skin.

Flashback End

There was more, but my eyelids were drooping and I couldn't stay awake. My surroundings went black but my dreams were vivid as ever.

I knew nightmares would plague me for nights to come.

**How was it? I don't have the most original stories but at least I have the courage to post them ;p So if you enjoyed it and bothered to read this then please Review!**

**Mars**


End file.
